


Voltron: Legendary Defender but s8 is better this time

by allPanicAnd_noDisco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Adashi Wedding, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shadam, adashi, alternative ending, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allPanicAnd_noDisco/pseuds/allPanicAnd_noDisco
Summary: Basically season 8 never happened, but a LOT of Klance happened.Bonus:Allura never died. Matt still has long hair. Adam was found. Hunay, Veracxa, Romelurra and Adashi happened. Shiro is a teacher at the Garrison. Hunk owns a restaurant. Coran telling weird stories to kids. Kosmo still best boy. Keith meeting Lance's family. Adashi wedding. AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY!!!(There probably will be more Klance than anything else)This story is also published on Wattpad under the same title.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story will actually quite similar to the show (like I said, only at the beginning)

"We love you" Hunks mom waves at Hunk and then she leaves with her husband.

Hunk walks over to Lance, who is sitting at the table, looking down at his cup. "Launching tomorrow" he sits down in the opposite of Lance "The big day".

Lance looks up from his cup and down again.

"It seems like it was forever ago when we piled into the the Blue Lion and blasted out into space" he clearly is fascinated, or even shocked, in fact "Man, we had no idea what we were getting into!".

Lance stares off into space "Yeah" he says with no emotion.

"But now it's different" it seems like he is talking to himself, still his voice is full of pride and happiness "We've seen it all" he makes hand gestures, showing into the nothing to tell the story more active "We're rugged veterans now, going back into battle one last time".

"Mhm, yup"

Hunk takes his hands down on the table and looks at Lance "Guess that makes us heroes or something? Like the type of heroes that would have their own TV show" he looks up and laughs. He clearly likes it, having their own TV show.

"Did you watch it, Lance? Ah, it's so cool! It's so cool!" he tells Lance about the show. How they made everything wrong in it, but he still talks about it as the best thing in the universe. Well, who wouldn't be amazed by their own TV show. OF a TV show where everything is about you and your friends.

"...Plus they are hinting at some romance between Keith and Allura".

Like the jealous person Lance is, he jumps up "What?! Keith and Allura? No, it should be Lance and Allura" I mean that is the only thing that would catch his attention. In his eyes Keith only destroys the relationship between him and Allura.

Of course his feelings are all confused.

"Oh, a love triangle" Hunk makes finger-guns at him "I like where you're taking this".

Lance sits back down and sighs between his words "No, no. It's not about that".

Hunks eyes widen "Wait, that's right. You said you were gonna ask Allura out on a date".

The fact that Pidge and Hunk always saw how Lance looked at Keith, and I mean not only since a little time ago, but since the Garrison, they didn't really liked how Lance just switched to Allura with his feelings.

All the looks that Lance gave at Keith. How he talked about Keith. Everything always was about Keith. Pidge and Hunk thought Lance had taken interest in the emo, and they supported it in all ways. They just waited for Lance to come out, or even tell them about his feelings.

I mean even a blind person would see that Lance not only likes girls. And a blind person could even see that Lance liked Keith. But Lance just didn't really figured out his feelings and his friends didn't want to force him to confess his feelings, or realize that he was interested in him. They wanted Lance do it all on his own.

Lance talked bad stuff about Keith, too. So it would made Lance angry, if Pidge and Hunk would tell him, or even tease him, about his 'feelings' for Keith.

But after all this Space war thing, they just kind of forgot it. Not really forgot it, it just didn't matter. Besides Lance always flirted with Allura, and they just let it go. You know, it's his personal thing after all, and they really can't read him all the time and definitely cannot control his feelings and emotions.

Still deep down they think that there might be something.

"You asked her, didn't you?" Hunk raises a brow "Oh, and she said no. Oh, oh" he leans a little on the table "And here I am, rubbing your face in it"

"She didn't say no" his gaze goes down again "Well, I never asked her".

"You chickened out?"

"I was going to ask her out, but she's been spending, like, ever day in the med bay" he would lie if he said he wasn't, even a little bit, angry. Not that he is really angry at her. He understands what happened and that she needs to be there, but it really makes him sad that she spends all her time there.

"Maybe, maybe it isn't just the right time"

"No, Lance. What? It's the only time" even if he didn't really liked the idea, because it shows that Allura doesn't really makes lance happy, he wants to support his best friend.

"After tomorrow, we're back in space fighting the Galra. There is no other time, Literally" he furrows his eyebrows "You're asking her today, and that is final, young man"

Lance still looks sad and, unfortunately, unhappy.

"Everyone, welcome to our final briefing here on earth" Shiro stands at the front with Veronica on his side while he is speaking to everyone.

"It's been several months since we began to rebuild, and tomorrow we launch and continue our liberation efforts across all planets still under Galra rule".

The hall is silent, everyone listening and only Shiro talking.

"Commander Holt, what's the latest from your team?"

"We've confirmed that there's still no Galra activity within several galaxies of the Milky Way. It appears Earth was Sendaks only target"

After Sam finished talking Shiro looks at his left, down to Keith "Where are we with earths defenses?"

"I've finished my check-in with all the garrison facilities around the globe. All defenses are up and running. Earth has everything in place to keep itself safe"

"Great" he turns around to face Veronica "And Atlas preparations?"

"Repairs to the IGF-Atlas were completed early last week and it has since passed every test protocol we've put it through"

"Good" he turns around again. This time looking at Allura "Any updates on the Altea pilot?"

"Still unresponsive. But she could wake any day now. Perhaps if we had a little more time, we could find out who sent her"

Keith is against the idea "There is no way when or if she'll regain consciousness. We can't wait any longer" he turns his head and continues to speak to Shiro "We need to get back out there and end this war before the Galra can reorganize"

"Keith's right" Shiro agrees "We'll be in constant communication with Earth. When the Altean wakes up, we'll know"

He turns his gaze back at everyone who is standing in the room "I have one more item to discuss" he speaks to everyone "It's our last night on Earth and we've got a lot of work ahead of us . We may not be back home for years. So I'm ordering to take some time for yourselves" he smiles a little "Be with the ones you love. You've earned it" his smile widens and became a full soft and kind smile.

After everyone is standing up and leaving. Lance runs out to catch up on Allura.

"Hey, uh, Allura?"

Allura and Romelle stop walking and turn around "What is it, Lance?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing much, just checking in. So how are things?"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to be getting back"

He looks down and nods "Oh okay, then see you, I guess?"

She nods and smiles at him "Yeah". She and Romelle start walking again, leaving Lance standing alone.

Hunk also walks out and stops beside Lance "Why didn't you ask her out? Were you scared that she'll reject you?" he teases. Lance shrugs "I don't know. I just, she's just always busy and never really showed interest in me. So why would she now?" he frowns.

Hunks eyes widen a little and he looks at his best friend "Wow, Lance, what's wrong?"

He shrugs again "Do you think Allura even likes me back?"

It was rather surprising that Lance questions that. He always was the flirty type and didn't question if someone likes him back. He is the Lance. He never would worry about his flirting and how others react. So what was different now?

"Allura likes everyone"

"You know what I mean, Hunk"

Hunk looks up, in the direction where Allura and Romelle are, and stares at her "I think she still tries to get over Lotor. You know, they had something, I think? And now he is gone and I bet that Allura is pretty much sad?"

Lance stays silent.

"But I don't want to smash your hopes, buddy. Maybe she likes you"

"What about me?"

Hunk looks again at Lance "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I always just ran after her and flirted with her. I do that with everyone I find attractive, don't I" Lance really wasn't the type to overthink that.

"Why do you think about that all of the sudden. You always were confident"

They start to walk "Shiro said that we should spend this night with the people we love, but it doesn't really seem like love, it's more one-sided, if it even was real love" Lance rolls his eyes at himself.

"Wow, Lance, tell me what's on your mind" they stop and Hunk holds Lance by his shoulders "You usually don't act like that. And I mean at all. You usually are in your razzle dazzle mood"

He takes a deep breath and looks up at Hunk "Let's face it Hunk, Allura doesn't like me like that. She is friendly with everyone, and all the time we were lost in space she didn't show any interest, more like she tried to avoid all this, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't say that she tried to avoid you, but I get what you mean" Lance nods "Maybe you need time for yourself, Lance. You know, figure your feelings out. And maybe you could spend this night with your family, you haven'd seen the in a long time"

Hunk smiles at Lance and Lance returns, a weak, smile.

"Maybe you're right. I need to figure out some things, or just myself. Thank you, Hunk"

Hunk hugs him "Of course buddy!".

Hunk's right. Sometimes you need time just for yourself. Especially when you are not sure about something and need to figure out your feelings. Sometimes it's good to have time for your own.

Some people, on the other side, need more love because they were alone too long. If you are alone you have plenty of time to think and figure things out. It mostly comes to overthinking. Then they need someone to talk to, because loneliness is killing them, slowly.

Feelings and thoughts are a complicated thing.

After the meeting with everyone, Lance went somewhere where he could be alone for some time. Relax a little, be alone with his thoughts. The best place he could think of, is home.

Not directly in one room with all his family members, but near them. You know they are there and you know that you are safe. Home is a safe-place for Lance.

So he went home in a room where he is alone, lied down and began to think.

Now it sounds strange to say that he began to think, as if he only thinks sometimes. Some even would say Lance is useless and an idiot, that's what he felt sometimes when they were in space. But in fact Lance helped the others a lot, and he may not realize it, but Voltron really needs him and he is important to them.

So, but does he really love Allura, and does she even likes him in that way? Now that is a complicated question for Lance. He for sure flirts a lot, but he wasn't really successful with his flirting skills. Yeah sure, he is Loverboy Lance, he is also known for flirting, but catching feelings? That is something else.

Did he really love Allura, or was it just simple flirting?

All the time they were in space, he flirted mainly with Allura, was it because she was the only girl, other than Pidge, there, or because he really was interested in her?

A lot of people flirt just because, but for Lance it is important. He wanted to ask her out to dinner, even on a date, but it just feels wrong. As if he would ask out a good friend, where only platonic feelings exist? Maybe? It is confusing for him.

But if he really wanted to ask her out, would he really hesitate. If he really loved, or is it now a too strong word, liked maybe, her would he hesitate to ask her?

Feelings for sure are confusing. Maybe talking to someone would help him? Someone who actually knows how to figure out things, perhaps Keith? Keith did spend a lot time alone, he must know how to sort your own thoughts.

The thought of talking with Keith about his feelings didn't make him all too happy. They were, or still are, rivals after all. But their relation got better over the time. It isn't like it was before.

Yeah, talking to Keith isn't a too bad idea. He only needs to find out where the emo is.

"Man, you can be real hard guy to find when you wanna be"

"Hey Lance" Lance walks up to Keith, who happened to be chilling on the Black Lion "Hi Keith" he sits down beside him and Kosmo.

"Watching the sunset?"

Keith nods "Yeah. Might be a while before we get to see it again"

"Man, I'm really gonna miss this place" they only got here and now they need to leave again.

"That's why we've gotta end this war"

Keith couldn't help but notice that something is wrong with Lance.

"And we are gonna do this with the Lance who is the Paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance who always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he's got to offer" Lance smiles. Knowing that he isn't completely useless and knowing what the person, he hated most in the past, thinks about him.

They stay silent for a while. Enjoying the silence and watching the sunset.

"What is wrong, Lance?"

Lance turns his head so he faces Keith, who already was looking at him "What do you mean?"

Keith sighs "You seem different"

"Really?" he chuckles "Probably because of the mission. We only got here and now we need to leave again. And like you said, we might not see Earth in a while" he forces a smile.

"Lance please, I'm not dense" he turns completely to him and makes eye contact with Lance "You also wouldn't just join me here just because you wanted to. I know you hated me in the past, maybe still do, I don't know"

"No, I don't hate you, really. I just need someone to talk to" he tugs on his top.

"You completely lost your mind" Keith says sarcastically "You needed to talk to someone and you came to me? Man, space really changed you" Lance nods "Maybe it did"

"Hunk told me to take time to sort my thoughts, figure out my feelings for Allura. And I was kind of alone the past hours and couldn't sort out a thing. So I thought you could help. You were alone after you got kicked out of the Garrison and had probably a lot of time to sort your thoughts? Maybe, I don't want to judge you or anything, but you maybe can help me. I need someone to talk to"

Keith frowns at that. The memories when he got kicked out of the Garrison and stayed alone, trying to find Shiro. It was actually a really lonely time.

"What is on your mind, Lance. You can trust me" Lance smiles at Keith, happy that he can trust him.

He sighs and looks at the sunset again "I am just confused about my feelings towards Allura"

"You wanted to ask her out, didn't you?" Lance nods "Yeah, I wanted, but I hesitated I was close to do it, but she said that she needed to get back to work. And I like did the quick thinking thing and eventually didn't ask her out"

If something made the Paladins upset, is seeing Lance sad. Of course it's not the only thing, but Lance is a happy person, and seeing him sad is just upsetting.

"And what did you think?" Keith's voice was soft and comforting.

"If I really have feelings for her" Lance said with his voice getting quieter.

"Didn't you always flirt with her?" it actually surprised Keith that Lance questioned that.

Lance sighs and looks back at Keith, who looks a something between surprised and confused "I did. But were these really romantic feelings, or was it just normal flirting with no romantic feelings?"

"Maybe it was just flirting since you question that. If you really loved her, you would actually do anything for her, right. But how did you come to the conclusion that it might not be real?"

Lance shrugs "I had the feeling that something might be not right? I don't know, something stopped me. Allura is nice, kind, beautiful, she cares for everyone, smart, but I am not sure if I like her romantically"

"I don't want to insult your feelings or decisions in any way, but if you really question your feelings for someone, I wouldn't say that you want to spend your whole life with the someone. But you need to find out on your own, these are your personal feelings. It might take some time and won't be easy, but you will find out"

They exchange smiles.

"Or maybe you have feelings for someone else, but you haven't figured out yet?" Lance shrugs "I don't know. But thank you, I needed to share that with someone" "Sure, anytime".

Lance scratches his neck and turns to the sunset "So, I told my family that I'll take someone with me today to dinner, and since Allura is busy, Pidge and Hunk are probably with their families, do you maybe want to come? You know as friends"

Keith nods "Sure, why not. Having, I'm sure, delicious dinner before we go off to space again is something good. After all we probably need to go back to the not so tasty space food. If we are really unlucky, even food-goo"

They both chuckle and continue to talk until they both went off to make themselves ready for the dinner at Lance's house.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but the next will be long again

The doorbell rings and Lance's mother opens the door "Come in, come in, my dear. You look handsome"

She steps aside and let's Keith in the house "Doesn't he look handsome, Lance?" 

Lance walks down the stairs and over to his mother and Keith "Wow, eh, uh, I mean. Yeah he looks good" he scratches his neck and looks at the mullet boy.

Keith was wearing a red button up shirt with a black suit over it. Also black pants and black shoes. He will never stop being an emo.

"Thank you, Lance" he chuckles "You look nice, too" Lance looks down at his clothes "Well, it's nothing special, but thanks".

"Oh, Keith, this is my mom and pop-pop" he puts his am around her and then shows at everyone else.

"You know Veronica" he points at the girl with short hair. "That's Rachel" now he is pointing at everyone from the right to the left side "My brother Luis, his wife Lisa and their kids. Silvio and Nadia" 

Keith says his hello and smiles at them.

He was jealous that Lance has a big family, even a family at all. He didn't really had anyone when he grew up. Sure Shiro did look after him, but after he left for the Kerberos mission and went missing, he was on his own.

But after they -Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and he himself- went into space, he had a new family. It was small and broken, but he still loved them.

They all are sitting in the dining room on the table, except Luis' and Lisa's kids and Rachel, they sat on the 'children table'.

"..Or the time where we were kids and Veronica mixed water with dirt and told Lance it was chocolate milk" Marco tells. Everyone laughs.

"Oh yeah, I still can't believe he fell for it" Veronica says while still laughing.

"What did he do?" Keith asks, while Lance sits beside him with arms crossed.

"He told on me, of course" she answers "Then pop-pop gave him ice cream and I got none"

Marco sighs, smiles and continues to speak "Yeah, Lance was always the baby of the family. It only took you coming to dinner to graduate him to the adult table" 

Rachel glares at Lance, from the children table.

"Speaking of dates" Veronica begins "Maybe you can put in a good word for me with that purple girl, hmm?" she smirks.

"What Axca? No, no, do everything on your own" he says, smirking back at her.

"Lance never brings home other people than Pidge and Hunk" his mom says to Keith "You really must mean something to him"

"That's strange" Keith answers her "He rather seems like the popular guy, especially with girls" he raises a brow, but still smiles.

She smiles back "Oh, he gets that from his father. It's all talk. But if you can get past that, you'll find a boy with a big heart"

Keith nods "If you really get to know Lance, you'll see another side of him. He really is someone you don't want to lose".

Veronica clears her throat "So what is the deal with you two?" she changes glances between Lance and Keith "Are you dating?"

Lance throws his hands in front of him "What, no, no, we are rivals since the Garrison" 

"You mean the one you made up?" Keith's face seems rather annoyed. But who wouldn't after hearing this made up rival thing over and over again.

Everyone laughs and Lance crosses his arms again.

"Ha-ha very funny Keith" Lance rolls his eyes

"Only saying the truth" Keith shrugs "I actually wanted to be friends with you"

"Wait so you remember me?" his eyes widen and he almost knock his food off of the table 

"Of course I do. I only said that so you wouldn't annoy me with your rivalry thing. Seriously Lance, you over did it" everyone laughs again at the two of them.

"And actually I should be the one who is shocked. You don't remember our bonding moment? Seriously? I cradled you in my arms!" he opens his arms and explains what he did.

"Don't talk nonsense, mullet boy. I don't remember it, so it didn't happen!" Lance crosses his arms and turns away.

"Wait, wait, what bonding moment? What happened?" Veronica asks 

"Nothing much. Lance just died in space, that's all" Keith closes his eyes and also turns away from Lance.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Lance's mom screams, not too loud, but loud enough from Lance to get concerned about his life.

"Uh, yeah" he scratches his neck "But as you see, I'm alive" he smiles awkwardly.

Veronica stands up and holds up her wineglass "Change of subject" she smiles "A toast to family. Though we may be apart after tomorrow, we'll always remain close at heart. Family is forever" 

Everyone holds up their glass, well except the children, and say their toast to family.

Keith frowns a little. Wishing he had his own real family. Not that he has something against the others, but he really wishes his dad would still be with him. But he is happy that he found his mother, or his mother found him, doesn't matter, they are together now and also have Kosmo.

Lance looks over at Keith and also frowns, remembering that he doesn't has a family as big as his. But he will always be by his side.

"I'm glad to see you alright, Luca!" Romelle and Allura walk in the room where the third Altean was. Romelle steps forward and talks to her "We can help. What happened to you? Where is the colony?"

Luca frowns her eyebrows "So you can betray them yet again?"

"What?" she gasps

"You abandoned us, Romelle. And for the Paladins of Voltron, the very one who killed our savior Lotor"

"No, it's not like that!"

"You've sided with the great destroyers! She told us of their lies. She's going to fix it all. She'll reunite us with Lotor, with Altea!" he voice gets louder "You don't stand a chance against Honerva!" Luca gasp and falls back.

Romelle and Allura run up to her. The life-ABI device beeps until it turns in one long beep. Showing that her heart stopped beating.

And it was Honerva's fault.

Lance and Keith walk next to each other in the park towards a big tree until they stop right before it.

"This Place used to be so beautiful" Lance says in a sad voice 

"Sorry, Lance" 

"What are you sorry for?" he forces a chuckle

"That you cannot see it like it was before?" Keith himself was unsure why he apologized. Maybe because the Garla did this and he is also half Garla, he isn't sure.

"Don't be sorry. Besides if not us, earth would already be gone. So I guess it's good that we all met" Lance smiles at Keith.

Keith returns the smile "I'm sure this place will be beautiful again in the future, then you can show it again to me. I mean if we even come back" 

"Of course we will come back, Keith. We all have family waiting for us here. We can't just die in space"

Keith nods "Yeah, but I only have my mother and she is fighting too, so I don't really have a reason to come back" he shrugs.

Lance puts his hands on Keith's shoulders and shakes his head "Don't say that. You are also now a part of my family and believe it or not, they will miss you if you would just die. Besides, I'm sure that you finally want to live in peace. Sleep without worrying that someone will attack us, right?"

Keith nods and hugs Lance, Lance hugs back.

"Thank you Lance"

"It's not a big deal, really. I also would be sad if you would just be- gone" 

After a while they step away from the hug and look at each other

"Are you crying, mullet?" Lance smirks 

Keith wipes his tears away and looks down "No, no. You are the one who is crying"

Lance throws his arm around him and laughs "Who knew that our Keef could be so emotional?" he said jokingly.

Beezer rolls up to the two and makes, you know, robot noises.

"I think he wants us to smile" Lance said. 

Lance turns to the robot, still having his arm around Keith. Keith wipes a couple more tears away and looks over to Lance.

Keith knew that Lance could be a really nice and understanding person, but he didn't expect that he cared so much for him. Sure he knew that he cared, but not that much, and he for sure didn't think that he would meet Lance's family.

He didn't really feel much important, but he for sure does now.

Keith's cheeks flush red and Beezer snaps a photo of the two. He rolls up to them and prints out the photo.

"Look how red I am. Throw it away, Lance" Keith says embarrassed.

"Shut you quiznak, Keith. I like the picture, I'm for sure going to keep it" he says proudly, still admiring the picture.

Samuel and Shiro step forward on the stage and look at the crowd.

"This will be perhaps the most defining moment in our history" Sam begins "The day humankind reaches beyond its home world to help the immense universe in which we inhabit such a small part"

"In the blink of an eye, the world as we knew it became much larger than we'd ever thought possible. And now we rise up to join the fight alongside so many others different from us but of like minds, to stand firm in the face of tyranny" Keith speaks as he looks down at the others.

"For all deserve to decide their own future as we have decided to spend ours ensuring the freedom of the universe" Allura says.

"Each and every one of you has given something to this fight. Many have been lost, but not in vain. Because through their sarcifice, many more will live on. I make a promise now. We will return triumphant" Shiro held the final speech.

Everyone said their final goodbye to their families before they went off into space.

Lance's family also said their goodbyes to Keith. He is now like family to them, maybe not with the same connection normal family members have, but he is now important to them.

After they went on the Atlas and flew off.

Honerva turns her skin purple and puts on the hood. The large computer went on and Commander Mar appears on the screen "Commander Mar, the emperor has been taken" Honerva speaks "Track him down and return him to me"

"Vrepit Sa" he says and the screen turns off.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little lazy writing this chapter. I basically just skipped a lot of scenes of the past of Honerva, Zarkon and Lotor. And I skipped a few fighting scenes.

"Great job making quick work of the satellites, Paladins" Shiro says "We've successfully gained control of the base"

The Paladins and pilots of the Atlas landed on the planet and helped the hurt, as well as gave them some food.

Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Allura and Hunk walk in the ship that attacked them and go to the bridge.

"This one says he is the leader" Griffin informs them, with Kinkade on his side.

Hunk begin to laugh and walk up to the Galra "Whoa! Oh! Holy Kaltenecker! What are you doing here?" he stops in front of Griffin, Kinkade and the Galra "It's me, Hunk. Remember? Paladin of the yellow lion?" they stay silent. "We worked together" he says in a more less exited voice.

"I remember!"

The other Paladins walk up to them as well.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Keith asks

"Yeah, from the Omega Shield" he explains "Oh right, you were on a space road trip with your mom. Keith this is our friend Lieutenant Lahn" he adds and points at the Lieutenant

"It's Warlord Lahn now, and you and I are not friends"

"Oh" Hunk says, little disappointed now "Okay, uh I just thought we bonded by working together as a team to fix the Omega Shield and save your planet, you know? A Garla-occupied planet, no less. We saved it. It's cool. No big deal"

"Sendak only attacked the Omega Shield after we pledged loyalty to Voltron. The you disappeared and left us vulnerable to more attacks" Lahn furrows his eyebrows "I vowed to never let that happen again"

"It was not our intention to be gone for so long. But we're here now" Allura speaks

Lahn looks away "To claim victory over us?"

"No!"

"We didn't come here to argue" Shiro cuts their conversation "Warlord Lahn, we're askingyou to join the Voltron Coalition to help to provide stability to the universe"

"What's the alternative?" Lahn asks

"If you want peace, if you want to end this war" Shiro begins "There can be no alternative"

"You've attained victory, and I accept defeat"

"It doesn't have to be victor or death" Keith says "I know the Galra way, but-"

Lahn cuts Keith off "And what do you know of the Galra?"

"My mother is Galra. She's a member of the Blade of Marmora. So am I" he explains

"The mutinous Blades have all but perished: And they are so diminished in numbers that they're forced to enlist half-breed and his mommy?"

Keith glares at Lahn.

"Guys, incoming communication" Pidge cuts their 'glare war'

"Patch it through" Shiro says

"Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus" a distorted male voice speaks

"It's an emergency protocol built into the sentries when they're under distress" Lahn says while looking at the monitor "Has your Voltron Coalition attacked them as well?"

"No, we didn't" Keith answers

"Pidge, see if you can reopen the hailing frequency" Shiro says 

"I'm trying, but no response" she tells him "I'm locating the transmission's origin, but the EMPs we set off have done a number on the communications systems"

The monitor gives beeping noises and she looks up "Huh? We got comm signature" she looks back "Do you recognize this ship?"

"Yes, it's Klytax V-Three. It's one of the 15 ships I sent on an assignment six phoebs ago. They all disappeared. We assumed them dead" Lahn answers

"It looks like they're not dead after all" Keith says "We need to get out there. Shiro, how long before the Atlas is ready to launch again?" 

Shiro answers "Hours. We still need to process all the Galra and prepare the planet to continue operating on its own. This is our mission. We need to see this through"

"Then Voltron will go" Keith says

"Voltron is going to save the Galra? My fleet would never believe Voltron was there to help. They'd fight you until their last breath" Lahn states

"That's why you're coming with us"

The Paladins went into their lions and formed Voltron, then flew off with Warlord Lahn.

Lahn went in the black lion with Keith. He sits straight up on the site, afraid that Kosmo might do something to him. In fact, everyone would be scared if a big space dog growled at the.

"What was the fleet's mission when they left?" Keith asks

"They were out gathering munitions" Lahn answers, still with his eyes on Kosmo

"Weapons?" Allura speaks through the mic "Were you buying or stealing them?"

"The Galra Empire is at war with itself. We have to do what we can to survive. But if you must know, they were salvaging weapons from an abandoned Galra base"

"I have visual" Pidge cuts in

Voltron stops in front of a big space ship, what for your information was all torn up 

"Everyone, stay alert" the mullet warns

"What happened here?" Lance asks

"Uh, Warlord Lahn, didn't you say there were 15 cruisers? Where are the rest of them?" Hunk wonders

"I'm not detecting any signs of life or biorhythms on the closest two ships, but there are some signals coming from the ship at the end" Pidge explains

"That's Klytax V-Three, where the call came from" Lahn states again

"Hailing Galra Cruiser Klytax V-Three. This is Keith, Paladin of the Black Lion of Voltron. Do you copy?" Keith speaks through the mic, trying to contact someone.

Everything stays silent 

"This is Warlord Lahn, your commander. Do you copy?"

"Yordam bering exus. Yordam bering exus" the same male voice says again like before

"Whoever is in there" Keith begins "We need to find them and get them out"


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I try to do it regularly again.
> 
> So I figured that rewriting the whole season 8 isn't the best idea, and there is a lot of boring and unnecessary stuff, plus a lot of stuff would have stayed the same. To sum this up, I won't be rewriting the whole season. I will start now of the point where the war ends, and everything is practically okay -it basically starts in the middle of the last episode in s8, still I won't rewrite it, I'll make it my way-
> 
> Here are some small things that are different from the canon, so it will fit now.
> 
> -Allura is alive (Only Honerva died)
> 
> -Lance never kissed Allura and doesn't have the Altean marks
> 
> -There aren't any news about Adam (no I didn't forget him)
> 
> -Matt has long hair
> 
> (Tell/ask me if I forgot something (also, don't like it, don't read it))

The flight back was more quite. Yes sure, they were happy that it was over and they could scream out of happiness, but they spent so much time in space, it's almost unbelievable. They met so much new, well not people, but they made a lot of new friends, discovered a lot of things, that also could be good information for astrologists and the like. 

To be short, they are nervous. Nervous that it's all a dream and they will wake up any moment in the lions, in dorms, in a hospital, and the war is not over. It's hard to believe that it's over. They need time to let that sink in.

They want to go back to their families as fast as possible, they want them to see that the are alive, and are doing fine. Of course this whole adventure will let a small trauma on them, but it#s alright. let's just say it was the best and the worst time they've ever had.

The lions and the Atlas land on earth, and everyone stays silent, not moving, just processing the situation.

"Guys" Pidge is the first one to say something "Is it really over?"

"Yeah" Keith almost whispers

"We really can go home now and not worry?" she asks again

"I can't believe it's over" Lance says, not answering Pidge's question

"Is everyone alright?" Shiro asks now, to check up on everyone

They all answer either with a quite 'yes' or just with a hum.

After some time everyone was slowly leaving the ships, still a little it scared. Once they were out, doctors came to them to check up on them, making sure they are physically okay.

The whole process took a while. The check up, talking with therapists if some needed it, talking with family, getting comfortable again, relaxing if it was possible in such a shot amount of time. After the check up some ate something, some went to sleep. They for sure needed time for themselves, before they face more people tan they could handle right now.

It took maybe between one and three weeks for the most to recover, not everyone, some can't get over things easily.

However Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Coran decided to meet up. Something like a normal friends meet up. Catch up on each other life, even though they didn't really do anything. 

"So" Shiro starts "How are you all holding up?"

"It's okay, a little bit weird, but okay" Hunk answers first

Allura nods in agreement "yeah. I'm still a little bit scared that it isn't over and I will get an alarm any time saying to get ready for another attack" she looks down on her hands, and Coran hugs her to comfort her a little, letting her feel safe.

"I fully understand" Shiro also agrees "But I try not to think of it"

"I've been spending a lot of time with my family" Lance says "I'm scared they will, somehow, disappear" the room falls in silence.

They just don't know what to say. there isn't even a lot to say, they spent the most time with each other, in space. Then they came back and did almost nothing except thinking. They got used to each other, maybe they just need the company right now, no words, just the company. 

As time passed everyone slowly got used to the, well, normal life. As normal as it can be after a space war.

But they are happy. Happy that it's finally over, that they don't need to worry, coming back, have Earth in peace again.

One thing that probably drastically changed, is that now aliens also live on Earth. Galra, Alteans, Balmerians, well you get the idea. 

In fact, Hunk has been spending more and more time with Shay, telling her about his past life, what else happened in space. And they just got even closer.

Keith has also spend some time with the other Galra. His mother, Kolivian, Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, and other Blades.

Lance, of course, spends some time with Nyma, Rolo, and- I guess almost everyone he got to meet in space. But also he got close with his family again. He is telling them everything that happened to him. His family was on first place all this time. And since he is with his family again, he also spends a lot of time on their farm, also one of the best things in his family.

Pidge, like the really smart person she is, has been spending a lot of time with Robots and her brother. She and Matt have been constructing a robot. This scientific thing that the most people around them don't understand.

Coran was friendly with everyone, but most he is telling kids space stories, not the space war ones, but fairy-tales that have stuck with him since he was a kid. He needs to pass this stories on.

Allura spends a lot of time with Romelle, they also got really close. Allura, in fact, still couldn't believe that she is actively talking with Alteans again. It's probably one of the things that make her really happy right now.

You get the idea. Everyone is happy, everyone is friendly with each other, the war is over. That still doesn't mean that small things aren't happening in space, but they don't need to worry, the Blade of Marmora are handling it, and other people who volunteered. 

Well, as much as they love their family and new friends, they still spend time with each other, the Paladins of the lions and Coran and Shiro.

"So Hunk, a little birdy told me that you and Shay have something going on" Lance wiggles his eyebrows 

"Have, have you been talking something that you're talking with birds?" Keith says sarcastically. Lance hits is shoulder and crosses his arms. "Just joking, calm down" he says, with a smile on his face.

Hunk chuckles at Keith's remark and answers Lance question "We actually got really good friends"

"Yeah, friends" Lance rolls his eyes. Noe Keith is the one to punch him in his shoulder. Lance turns to Keith a glares, a little, at him. "What the heck, Keith" 

"Give Hunk and Shay time" he whispers. They sit up again and let this conversation go.

Shiro sighs "However, good luck with her" he smiles 

"Thanks, I will need it" 

"Wish Matt luck too. He has been flirting with an aliens girl instead of working with me on our robot" Pidge in a somewhat annoyed tone

"Don't be harsh on him, Pidge" Shiro starts "He has been in space for a really long time, longer than you, give him the fun" Pidge just rolls her eyes

"That's unfair, I also want someone to flirt with me" Lance whines

Keith rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter. It's just a chapter to catch on, on what has been going on after the war.
> 
> Also this fanfic is unedited for now. So I am aware that there are mistakes.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word  
Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in 10 years, I had exams.
> 
> This is fanfiction so of course actions are not like they are actually should/could be in real life. I know that. Please don't say something like "It should be like that and that". If you don't like it don't read it.

Someone knocks on the door and Shiro stands up from the couch and opens the door. Two people in an Garrison uniform stand there.

"Can I help you?" he asks

On of the two, he has dark brown hair and was almost as good build as Shiro, steps forward "Are you Takashi Shirogane?"

"Yes, please call me Shiro" 

"Sure. We went through the system and found that you were the only person close to him. We had an error in the system so we couldn't find someone who was close to him, but he is in a good state-"

Shiro raises his hand, wants the guy to top talking "I'm sorry to cut you off, but who are you talking about?"

The two people in the uniform look at each other and then at Shiro "We are talking about Adam W." they all stay silent. 

Shiro's eyes widen a little. He didn't hear that name for a while, no, for so long now. It almost seems unnatural hearing it.

"He had an accident during Sendak's occupation of earth. His plane crashed during the attack. He was found almost dead, but our doctors could safe him. He will have some difficulties in the future, but all in all, he will recover full in a couple of weeks" Shiro still stays silent "Like I said, the system was broken for a while and we couldn't find any information on his family, past, eh, life. We only could see that information a while ago. Adam will need someone close to him and someone who will look after him, for at least a while. We are sorry that we could only reach out to you so late" 

Shiro finally was able to form some words "Where is he now?"

"At the Garrison. He doesn't have the need to stay at the hospital anymore, but someone who will look after him, and we can't keep him for too long there. We still have a lot of people who need special treatment and a place to stay. So we try and reach out to as many families and close people, from the patients who don't need a special treatment, so we have more free place, for people in need" 

Shiro tries his best now not to break out in tears

"So, could Adam stay at your place. You are the closest person to Adam" 

Shiro nods

The guys smiles "Good, I need you to sign this papers" the other guy behind him hands him a folder with papers and then he holds it, and a pen, out for Shiro. Shiro takes the pen and signs them.

"Thank you" he gives the papers back to the guy behind him "A nurse and Adam will probably be here tomorrow. The nurse will tell you everything you need to know so that Adam won't get worse and will fully recover" the guy smiles the last time at Shiro "Thank you Shiro" and goes away with his buddy.

Shiro closes the door and sits, more like falls down, on the floor. Tears are falling down and he doesn't stop them.

He thought that he won't see Adam again. After their fight, Shiro could remember the words like Adam said them yesterday, he lost all hope to see him again. "Don't expect me to be here when you get back" this words hurt him so much. 

Now Adam is back. he can't expect things to be like they were, right? Adam didn't want to see him, if he got back from the mission. did he still not want to see him. He only will come there because it's his only possibility.

Shiro need to talk to someone.

He stand up and walks over to his phone. After two rings he picks up.

"Hey Shiro, everything okay?"

"Hey, not really. Can you come over, Keith?"

"Yeah sure. Are you at home?"

"Yes" 

"Be there in ten"

Keith hangs up and rushes over to Shiro's.

Shiro sits on his couch and looks up at the ceiling. Just when life was going good, something had to take a turn. Not that Adam was bad news, it's just something, he can't even describe it.

After about ten minutes Keith arrives and knocks on Shiro's door. Shiro doesn't move.

"Come one Shiro, open the damn door" (it's much better to face these kind of things with a sense- okay stop)

Shiro sighs 

"If you don't open up, I won't hesitate to kick to door in"

Shiro sighs again, but louder. He stands up, walks over to the door and opens it, only to see Keith already taking out his knife.

"Where you actually about to break my door?" he raises a brow

"Yes" Keith walks in and sits down on the couch, where Shiro has been "So, what is going on?"

Shiro walks over and sits down beside Keith "Adam is back"

Keith's eyes widen "Adam as in your boyfriend?"

Shiro chuckles, in the sad kind of way "I don't know if I can call him my boyfriend anymore. More like ex" he looks down

"And what is happening? I mean with Adam and you?" Keith puts his hand on Shiro's shoulder

"Adam was in an accident while Sendak's occupation of earth, and well the doctors did what they could. Now he is recovering, but he needs someone to stay with, since the Garrison and Hospital need space, so he is staying with me and I need to look after him" he still looks down

"And when will he be here?"

"They said tomorrow. I don't know how to feel Keith" he buries his head in his hands "I thought I'd never see him again, and I#m pretty sure he hates me" 

"Wow wow wow, calm down" Keith brings Shiro up again, so he sits up straight and so they look at each other "Why would he hate you?"

"Because I left him, Keith. I chose the mission before him. He thought I didn't care about him" 

Keith was sad. He never saw Shiro like this. He knew Adam was his everything back in the day. Then he had the news that he'll be going on a new mission, but he never forgot about Adam, and always cared for him. Before the even left for the mission, Shiro had spend a lot of time with Keith, telling him how much he cared for Adam, how much he is going to miss him. And Keith tried everything to cheer him up. But in the end Shiro just put on a fake smile and went heartbroken on the mission.

"Don't think that"

"Well, it's obviously true"

"It's not, and you know it. Adam was just scared he will lose you. You broke all the records there and he didn't want you to risk your life. Even Iverson said you shouldn't go. He just was scared he will lose you while you are gone"

"Then all the crap with the Galra happened and he was right in the end" a tear rolls down his face, then another, and another.

Keith hugs him, and Shiro returns the hug. He cries on Keith's shoulder

"I'm sure he hates me, Keith"

"He doesn't. Think about it. Would he really agree on staying with you, if he hated you so much?"

"What if that was the only possibility he had?"

"If he really hated you that much, Shiro, he would ask if he could stay with some random people who would be ready to take him in. He didn't want you to go, because he loved you, he was scared you wouldn't come back"

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure about that" 

The two hugged for a while and after some time Shiro fell asleep. Keith lied him down n the couch, put a blanked over him and stayed there, reading a book, searching for food in the fridge. Staying there, so that Shiro won't feel alone.

When the evening arrived Shiro woke up and saw Keith sitting on the other side of the couch with his phone in the hands.

"You've been here the whole time?"

Keith nods

"Thank you"

"No problem. Do you think you will be fine on your own for the night. I still need to get back to Kosmo. If you need something you can call me, you know that, right?"

Shiro nods and sits up "Yeah I know. Thank you again"

Keith smiles and stands up and then walks over to the door. Before leaving he stops and turns around again "Oh and please talk things out with Adam. I don't want you to be awkward around each other" Shiro nods "Okay, take care, and good night"

"Night, Keith"

Keith leaves, knowing Shiro will get better. And Shiro? He want to his bedroom and went to sleep again, he didn't want to overthink, that will only cost him energy and anxiety.

At least he will see the love of his life again. Truth is, he never stopped loving Adam. How could he? He spend a lot of time with him, told hi all his secrets. Adam knows everything about Shiro, well now except the things that happened in space.

He truly was happy with him. Of course they had fights like every other couple, but they forgave each other every time. Shiro couldn't give up his love for Adam, he loved that idiot too much.

Shiro really thought he did the wrong thing, leaving for the mission. But if he didn't, he wouldn't get kidnapped by the Galra, and they probably would never find out about all the shit that was happening in space.

He just really hopes, things will be okay again between the two of the, At least that they will be friends again. He doesn't want a person who plays a big role in his life.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay but get this  
Klance and Adashi  
Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan our boi Adam in this household

"Keith?" Shiro called Keith in the morning. Something came in between and he needs to be somewhere else, more specific at Sam's house, he wanted to talk, so Adam will be probably first at Shiro's than Shiro himself.

"Yes, hello? Are you nervous again? I told you not to worry" 

"No, I mean yes, but it's not why I called you. Sam called me and he needs me, so I wanted to asks if you can come over. I think Adam will be here before I'll be back. You can take Lance with you, and Kosmo too, but I think it could be too much for Adam" 

"Eh, okay, I guess. I'll ask Lance" 

"Thank you. The door key will be under the doormat" 

"Okay then. Wait, when do you want me to come there, now?"

"Yes, would be nice"

"Okay will be there then"

The two say their goodbyes and hang up.

It's no big deal for Keith. Since the whole space war thing was over, he didn't really know what to do. Of course he helped here and there, but the adrenaline wasn't there.

He puts on his shoes, takes his phone, leaves Kosmo there, like Shiro said it could be too much for Adam. He walks out and heads over to Lance's house. He doesn't want to be there alone, and it could get awkward between him and Adam. Lance knows how to talk, so that's a good thing for now.

It doesn't take long to Lance's house. Keith still was kind of nervous, for some reason. His hands are sweaty, his heart beats a little bit faster than normal, and it feels like his stomach is doing back-flips. 

He hesitates to ring the doorbell, like said, he was feeling strange, nervous, scared? He doesn't know.

After maybe two minutes just standing in front of Lance's family house, he rings the doorbell. Someone almost immediately opens the door.

"You are Keith, right?" says the little one

"Yeah. You are Nadia right?" She nods "Can you get Lance for me?" she nods again and runs off. Then another kid walks to the door, Silvio.

"Hello Keith" he says

"Hi Silvio" Keith smiles at him, awkwardly

"You remember me?" 

"Of course I do" Keith kneels down "You and Nadia have been playing with my hair at the dinner where Lance brought me" 

Silvio smiles "Yeah I remember that, your hair is really soft. Can I touch it again?" 

"Eh y-yeah sure" he says, awkwardly again. He turn around a bit so that Silvio could reach his hair.

"Keith! Your hair is super super soft. Softer than Rachel's, and she has super long hair" he says really exited 

"Well thank you" Keith turns around to him again "You need to tell Lance, he is always complaining about my hair"

Silvio gasps "Whaaaat. Nadia and I will fight him" he crosses his arms. They both stay silent for a second then burst out in laughter

"I got Lance!" Silvio opens the door fully and they both look back. Nadia is dragging Lance by his arm "I got Lance!" she says again

"Hey mullet" Nadia lets go of his arm and stands by his and Silvio's side "What are you doing here. No one died right. Kosmo is okay, right. If not I will die with him" he says jokingly

"No, no, everybody is alright. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to Shiro's. Adam needs to come to his house today, but Shiro got a call and needed to leave" 

"Is Shiro okay that I will be there?" 

Keith nods "Yeah, he said I could bring Kosmo too, but it will be probably too much at once for Adam"

"Yeah I understand. Wait let me grab my phone. Will be back in a minute" Lance leaves Keith alone with Nadia and Silvio

"Is Lance your boyfriend?" Nadia asks 

Keith flushes red and scratches his neck "W-what no. We are just friends" 

Nadia crosses her arms "But Mama said if someone looks like that at another person, they love each other" 

Keith chokes on air 

"Yeah, Mama told me too" Silvio says

These kids know some stuff. But Keith doesn't love Lance, does he now. No that's, no, no. He and Lance are just friends, no strings attached. 

They don't even know each other for that long. Okay that was a lie, they know each other pretty long and good.

Lance is a nice guy, no one can argue with that, and Keith loves his company, maybe a little too much, but t's not a bad thing.

Lance comes back "What did they tell you? You look really red" he looks down at the two "What kind of nonsense did you tell him" he says, jokingly again "Don't mind them" he says to Keith again "Mama I'm out with Keith" he shouts 

"Have fun" she shouts back

Lance walks out and closes the door "Shall we" Keith nods and they start walking to Shiro's.

"So who is this Adam guy?"

"Remember Adam W. from the Garrison?"

"NO WAY that guy?" 

Keith nods "Yeah. Shiro had a past with him. Adam got in an accident in one of the fights with the Galra. He was in the hospital, Garrison, and now they need more space, so they search for people closest to the injured, so they can stay at their place" 

"Understandable"

"Yeah. So how is your family?"

Lance smiles. The thought of his family always gets him to smile "They are alright. after that dinner we had a while ago, with you, Nadia and Silvio couldn't stop talking about you. Mostly it was 'Keith's hair' this and 'Keith's hair' that. It was really funny" that Veronica teased him about liking Keith, he doesn't need to know that part

"Yeah. Silvio asked if he could touch my hair again. At least someone likes my hair" 

Lance crosses his arms "Hey! I never said I didn't like it!" 

"Of course you did. You always complained" Keith shakes his head 

"Maybe I had a reason to complain?!" he looks away from Keith

"Oh really? And what reason was it. This hair is on my head, so I don't know why you would need to complain about it" Keith teases

Lance turns so he's facing Keith again "Okay I will be honest here with you. I never saw someone looking good with a mullet and you are completely killing it" his cheeks turn a little bit red

"So what you are saying is-"

"Yes you look really hot with your hair" 

Silence. Both of them as red as the red lion.

"Thanks I guess" Keith touches his hair 

"This is so embarrassing" Lance hides his face in his hands

"It indeed is, a little. also watch out for Nadia and Silvio, Silvio said that they will fight you for not liking my hair" Keith laughs

"And you didn't think of stopping them?" he puts his hand on his chest, where his heart is placed "Keith, I'm hurt" he says dramatically 

"Yeah, no perish" Keith laughs "We are here" 

They stop n front of the door. Keith takes the house key out of under the doormat and opens the door.

"Key under doormat, noted. Now I can break in whenever I want" 

"Haha very funny, Lance" Keith rolls his eyes "Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee?" Keith nods and walks off in the kitchen.

Lance looks around the house. It's really big, the house. And Shiro lives here alone, well not anymore. Even Lance and his family live in a smaller house, not that he is complaining. But doesn't it get boring at times? Okay they aren't that long here again, but still.

Lance sits down on the couch and looks around and sees a picture, of younger Shiro and small Keith, on the coffee table. He picks it up and stares at it, more at Keith.

They both seem happy on this picture, they both for sure changed. He kind of wants to see Keith this happy again.

Of course Keith is happy. He found his mother, has new friends, and they saved the universe, still he seems a little bit tired? Is that how you can describe it? 

Keith comes back with two mugs of coffee and sits down beside Lance. "That was when I only got into the Garrison and Shiro took me in" he says

"You are so small" 

"Aah that again. I'm now taller than you, so shut up" 

"You cheated!"

"How can you even cheat at that?"

"You spend two years on this strange space thing with your mother and Kosmo. No wonder you got taller" Keith rolls his eyes "And look at the picture. Were you born with a mullet?" 

Keith crosses his arms and raises a brow "I thought you like my hair" 

"Shut up, mullet man" they both laugh.

Lance puts the picture down again, picks up his mug and takes a sip "Did Shiro say when he will be back?" 

Keith shakes his head "But I think he will be here in the evening. You can go whenever you want, I'm not holding you here" 

"No, no, I enjoy spending time with you" 

Keith's cheeks turn a light pink "A-ah thanks I guess" he scratches his neck "I do too, like to spend time with you" 

Awkward silence. Both not knowing what to say, but both really happy that the other likes to spend time with them.

"You know" Lance starts "You really cheered me up, that one time on the Black Lion"

"What do you mean?"

"You were there when I needed someone to talk you, and you kind of helped me with figuring our my feelings"

Keith's eyes widen a little "Woah, I did?" he smiles, Lance nods "And? do you figured out if you have feelings for someone else. I know it's personal and you don't need to answer" 

"No, it's alright" should he tell Keith? t could end with more confusion, or rejection. He doesn't know himself if he really has feelings for him, but he knows that there is something.

"Well it's kinda complicated-" 

The doorbell rings and they both look in the direction of the door "You can tell me later" Keith says and then stands up.

He opens the door ans sees two people, Adam and a doctor.

"Hello, is Mr. Shirogane home?" she asks

"He got a call from Commander Holt. He will be home later. I'm Keith, he asked me to be here while he is gone"

"Keith Kogane, like the Paladin?" 

Keith nods "Yeah"

She looks a little bit confused, and maybe worried. She looks at Adam "Is this okay if I leave you with him?" Adam nods "Okay good. Keith" she takes out a small folder and opens it "Sign here please" Keith does so and gives her the pen back "Thank you" She takes out another folder and gives it Keith "Here is all the information Shirogane will need" Keith nods and looks up at her "Well, I will be off" she waves goodbye and leaves.

Keith looks at Adam up and down. He definitely looks exhausted and sad. He is wearing pretty much normal clothes, sweatpants, a withe shirt, and his glasses. Pretty normal if not his legs, well more leg. One is, eh, not there. 

His left leg is, yeah eh, not there. Amputated probably. He's holding crutches.

Keith looks up at Adam "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to stare, Adam" 

Adam smiles lightly at him "It's alright, Keith. So, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry. Come in" he opens the door and steps aside "Lance is also here. He is in the living room" 

They both walk in the living room and Adam sits down.

"Do you want something to drink?" Keith asks

"Coffee?"

Keith nods and walks again in the kitchen.

Lance and Adam sit there in silence. Not really knowing what to say. Lance is nervous that is for sure. Adam was someone cool in Lance's eyes, so no wonder. And on top of that, now he sits alone with him in one room.

"You are Lance right?" Adam leans back

"Y-yeah. You know me?" Lance raise a brow

"I remember you from the Garrison, you were in one of my classes. And Keith couldn't shut up about you back then"

Adam smiles at the thought of the past. When he would stay at Shiro's, Keith would come back from the Garrison, or just wherever he was, and ramble about Lance. Lance this and Lance that. It was somewhat funny.

Adam was kind of sad that Shiro wasn't here. He knows that he will be later here, but he waited so long for him. Since he left for the Kerberos mission, to be specific. Man Adam cried a lot when Shiro left, and then cried more and more when they told him that Shiro is missing. 

He never really believed when people told him that Shiro died. He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to, obviously. And now, afterwards, he was right, Shiro isn't dead.

He never stopped loving him. He was hurt, felt horrible, but his love for Shiro never died. He regrets all the words he aid to him back them. That he shouldn't expect him to be there when he comes back. Breaking up with him. He really regrets it. He just didn't want to lose him.

Well, now he is back, and everything should be alright.

Adam is worried that Shiro will tell him to forget what they had. The thought of that terrifies him.

"Keith talked about me?" 

Adam nods and smiles "A lot" 

Keith comes back with coffee and gives it Adam "What are you talking about?" he sits down beside Lance

"Oh, just how you've been talking about Lance when you were still a kid"

"Keith I'm honored" Lance says.

They all laugh and continue to talk.

Around eight in the evening they hear the door opening "Keith, I'm back" Shiro takes off his jacket and walks in the living room where Lance, Keith, and Adam sat.

Shiro stops walking and looks at Adam, Adam looks back.

"Eh, Lance and I will go then, right" he looks at Lance

"Oh, oh, yeah, we will go now" 

They both stand up and leave "Wanna come to mine? Mama said she will make rice and pork"

Keith smiles "Sure" and they walk to Lance's house.

"Hi Adam" Shiro is still standing in the middle of the living room

"Takashi, sit down. This is your house after all" Adam sighs 

Shiro sits down on the couch, not directly next to Adam, there is still space between them.

Adam breaks the silence "Takashi, I don't want this to be awkward. Listen, I'm sorry for all the stuff I said and I really missed you. I was scared to lose you and didn't know how to handle the situation. I was scared all the time. I just- I don't know- I was broken, terrified, sad, angry. Now I'm here and don't even know how to act"

"I'm sorry I left you"

Adam shakes his head "Maybe if you, Sam, and Matt didn't go, we'd never find out bout the Galra people and we all would be dead by now" 

"I understand. But I just left. You were alone, and didn't know how to handle this. I was a coward and acted like your feelings weren't my problem. I'm sorry" 

They are silent again. This is not the best situation they were in. The mood is down, and Adam doesn't like t at all.

"So" Adams starts "I'm really shocked. You only have one arm left" he smiles

Shiro looks up and at Adam, he smiles too "Well you too lost your leg, you are no one to talk. And also I have something that replaces my arm. I'm automatically cooler than you with this" 

"Oh really, I have more scars than you, and that makes me cooler than you" they both laugh "I really missed you, Takashi" 

"I missed you too. I was scared you want to forget, well" 

"What we had?" Adam finishes his sentence, Shiro nods. "No, I don't want to forget. These where the best days that I had, but I just can't continue like nothing happened either" he explains

"I understand"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try someday. Just not now" 

Shiro nods. It's practically a second chance, right? Well then he will try not to fuck this up

"Okay now. Takashi, tell me about your short trip to space" Adam says, sarcastically

"Let's start with, oh yeah I know" Shiro smiles "I died in space" 

"TAKASHI!" 

"No, no, it's true" and Shiro starts to explain. How he got captured by the Galra, how he got the scar on his nose-bridge, how Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk found him and rescued him. How they find the blue lion, the Alteans, and afterwards the other lions. Pretty much everything that happened, even the whole 'Space dad' thing, that's just hilarious.

When Shiro told him everything, it was already pretty late.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch" Shiro says

"Takashi, no. I will sleep here" 

"No, I insist" 

Adam knows that he can't argue with him "Okay, alright. Do you have clothes I can change into?" Shiro nods and he gives Adam everything he will need. Then they both get ready to sleep.

This was a good day. The finally saw each other again. They kind of thought it would be different. Like int hose romantic, dramatic movies. But it was, well, different. But they are still happy.

They know the other is okay, and they don't need to worry. And they both will for sure try to get closer again. It's one of the things they really want.

In the past they were so happy together, then the whole Kerberos mission thing came in the way and everything changed. But that doesn't mean that they ca't fix the relation between them. 

After all they still love each other.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how time works in Voltron (what year was what) so just ignore it. 'm sure you'll understand when I mention the years

"Lance can you take this box?" Hunk asks, Lance nods and takes the box.

The Paladins, well somewhat ex-Paladins, are bringing inside boxes for Hunk's new restaurant. Since the war ended, Hunk has only been thinking about three things. His family. His friends. and his dream, having his own restaurant. No wonder, he is a great cook, and it's his hobby.

Lance walks inside and puts the box in a room in the back. He sighs and stretches, this box was heavy. He opens the box and nods, sarcastically. It was filled with lots of plates.

Soon Pidge also walks inside with a box, only smaller, and probably lighter.

"I haven't seen Hunk this happy in a long time, let's not forget that he is always happy" she says

"Yeah" Lance leans on one of the tables "Do you think this will take long?"

Pidge also leans on one of the tables "Why? Already miss doing nothing? getting weak?" she smirks 

"Oh shut up. I just wanna see how this place will look in the future. I'm sure the whole neighborhood will come" he smiles at himself

"And don't forget Shay. Hunk will be red when he sees her walk in here"

The exchange looks and then laugh.

"How's Adam?" Pidge asks once they calmed down

"How do you know about him?"

Pidge raises a brow "Do you really wanna know"

He thinks for a second and then shakes his head "Nope. I forgot you're 'Pidge' for a second"

"Good choice. So how is he?"

"Alright, I guess. Keith dragged me out of the house, as soon as Shiro came back, so I don't really know what happened after" he shrugs 

"Oh, so you were alone with him?" she smirks

"Yeah, so what. We've known each other for a long time"

"You oblivious fuck" she face palms herself "I mean, was there a spark?"

He laughs, somewhat awkwardly "Ha ha, you are a funny one"

She rolls her eyes "I'm serious" 

Lance has spend a lot of time with Keith, and he really likes his company, he won't deny that. He also would lie, if he said that he didn't look forward to hanging out with him. He liked Keith's company a lot.

Lance has been a dick to Keith for a long period of time in space, so maybe this is something like a chance to get them n good terms. They may are good friends already, but he wants to make sure that they are on serious really good friendship terms. Something like that.

"We are friends, Pidge. And I don't think- You know what. How is this one robot of you and Matt going?"

Pidge sighs and shakes her head "Alright. Matt almost wanted to cut of his hair. I almost killed him, because of that. That idiot" she giggles "Also he flirts with a lot of alien girls. He practically slowly becomes you" she glances at him

"Well, he can have that role, cause I want to concentrate on my feelings. I don't want to get rejected by every person I flirt with"

"Understandable" she nods.

Hunk comes in with another box and puts it down next to other, many, boxes.

"What are you doing here guys? I still need help" he says

"Sorry, buddy. We talked for a little" Pidge answers

"Are you keeping secrets from me?" he says dramatically, and sarcastically if you couldn't tell

"Just about Lance's feelings, and Matt's hair" 

Hunk sits down on a chair "Lance's feelings, is there a special someone?"

"Ye-"

Lance cuts Pidge off "No, maybe, I need time to think, am confused" 

Hunk smiles understandably "If you say so, take all the time you need, no one tries to take over the world" 

"Wow okay, we don't need these Zarkon/Sendak jokes here" Pidge says

"She's right Hunk, how dare you?"Lance gasps and places his hand where his heart lies

They all laugh together for a minute until they calm down.

"Okay guys, I called Matt, Romelle, Allura, Coran, and Keith, they will come by" Hunk explains

"What about Shiro?" Lance asks

"He needs to look after Adam, I heard. If Shiro would come by now with Adam, Adam would just sit around with not really somebody to talk, so I told him to come around seven, I'll make dinner fir everyone" he smiles "But now I want to get all boxes inside and clean this place" he claps his hands and stands up, walking back outside

Pidge glances at Lance "Your lover will come later" 

"I'll kill you little gremlin child" 

Pidge stands up and runs outside, Lance right behind her, chasing.

For the next couple of hours, after Romelle, Allura, Matt, Keith, and Coran also came, they all got the boxes with more plates, kitchen utensils, decoration, and the like, inside. They cleaned the main room, cleaned the floors, cleaned the windows, took everything that was broken, or no use outside.

Matt almost dropped a box with glass in it. The reason was Pidge's and Romelle's small prank by scaring him.

Lance showed Allura and Keith some decent music. Allura was completely surprised, she didn't "experienced" music. Keith was just annoyed, especially by the comment "You're so emo, sometimes I think, you live in the 70's punk or emo generation".

In the end, when they fished everything they planned, they just danced along with the music. Matt joined Pidge and Romelle to fool around. All in all, they had a really fun time. 

Speaking of fun times. they hadn't one of these in a long time. After they got back to their normal life, they spend mostly time with the family. Of course they also hung out altogether, but not with that level of fun. 

In the meantime, Hunk was making dinner, so it would be ready when Shiro and Adam came. But as the time came, Shiro and Adam also arrived.

Hunk told everyone to sit down. And then he served the food. 

There were round tables. Hunk was sitting next to Pidge. Pidge next to Matt. On Matt's right was Romelle and beside her was Allura. Next to Allura's was Coran. Coran was sitting next to Shiro, and the next was Adam, of course. Keith sat next to Adam and Lance. Lance next to Keith and Hunk on his left.

Everyone was complementing Hunk's cooking (I'm sure Gordon Ramsay would be jealous). This made Hunk very happy. He was looking forward for his restaurant to open. He wants to see people enjoy his food.

"So how are you Adam?" Lance asks

Adam looks up from his food "Alright. Shiro has been helping me with my leg. I don't know how he does that with his arm" he looks at Shiro's arm "But all in all, I'm okay"

"As if" Shiro started jokingly "You haven't heard him cuss. He had so much trouble with his leg at the beginning. He said, and I quote 'I will boil your teeth, if you don't want it my way'" everyone laughs "And let me remind you, he yelled that at a prosthetic leg"

Adam laughs along "Stop exposing me, Shiro" 

"Well glad you have a good time" Matt says "Pidge almost killed when I told her that was thinking to cut my hair" he touches his hair

"I would also kill you. Your hair is beautiful, and it doesn't deserve the treatment you give it" Lance says

"Oh so you admire Matt's long hair, and hate on mine?" Keith smiles and crosses his arms

"There is a difference" he says "His hair is long. You have a mullet" he explains

Keith sits up and turns to Lance "It isn't even a mullet anymore. Just long hair" 

He shakes his head "Nah man, you will always be my mullet man" 

Pidge smiles and leans over the table "/Your/ mullet man?"

Lance's cheeks flush red "You know what I mean you small devil child" 

Pidge sits back down "Don't worry, Keith is just as red as you" 

Lance looks over at Keith. Keith hides his face in his hand, he could still see a hint of pink on his face.

"Mhm reminds me of someone" Matt says and glances over at Shiro and Adam

"You better keep your mouth shut Matthew" Shiro says

"We all know Matt is short for Mathematics, Shiro. And besides, what will I get if I keep my mouth shut?"

"Nothing" Romelle cuts them off "Now I want to know" she says a bit over exited

"Matt we made the pinky-promise" he points at him

"Sorry Romi" Matt shrugs after some thinking "The pinky-promise is the most powerful promise in the galaxy".

They all kept talking, laughing, and eating until late in the evening. Some of them went home after. And some helped Hunk with the dishes. Then after that, they also went home.

Just a good time with close friends, that's what they all needed. In general, that' what everyone needs once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter I guess. I have a lot of work to do, and didn't really have time, so yeah, sorry


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is cofusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the point where I'll focus more on Klance. Other things and relationships will evolve too, but I won't be mentioning them as much. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.

A lot time has passed since, well, everything. 

Hunk is almost finished with the renovation of his restaurant. Pidge and Matt are working on their robot, they are putting their heart and soul in it. Allura and Romelle are starting to get closer. Coran found a job, in which the other paladins are a little concerned, he works at a kindergarten. Krolia and Kolivian are still going on missions, nothing too dangerous, Keith would be too worried. Shiro and Adam also are getting closer. Lance is happier than ever, he sees his family daily and doesn't need to worry anymore that they will forget him or that something will happen to him. Keith is also living a good life with Kosmo. 

There is nothing to complain about. The world still needs to be rebuild, since a lot of things are still destroyed because of the Garla, but it's no big deal for humanity. 

There is only one big deal right now, and it's Lance's feelings. Not that they're complicated or hard, Lance is just oblivious.

He has spent a lot of time thinking about them. About Allura, about Keith. 

He has been feeling rather weird around Keith, a good weird. Now he is just confused. It's not like he could have a crush on the other, right?

Maybe he just doesn't want to admin it to himself. His flirting never went far. It always just was a little talking here and there and then never going further.

Feelings aren't that easy to understand, oh no, it never was that way. And if it happened, then you were lucky. But it would also be boring if it was easy, don't you think. If everything in life would be easy, we wouldn't find any fun in it.

"Lance, are you alright?" Veronica walks in his room "You haven't left your room all day"

Lance was lying on his bed, staring into nothing. He looks over at his older sister "Yeah, thank you for asking. Just have been thinking"

She walks over and sits down beside him "Want to tell me what you were thinking, or is it a secret?"

He shrugs "I'm just confused, I think"

"About what?"

He sighs and looks into nothing again "My feelings maybe" he sits up and faces Veronica "You know how I always was all over Allura, flirting and stuff"

She nods "Yeah, I think the whole world knows that you were crushing on her. To be honest I thought you would bring her to dinner that one time, then I was surprised when you bought Keith with you"

"That's the thing. I don't really like Allura like that, I mean I like her as a friend, but not in the whole romantic way"

She nods again "And, do you have someone else on your mind that you might like?"

Lance was looking a bit stressed out. He knew there was someone, someone he knew for a lot longer than Allura. He was just scared to admin it to himself. 

"If you don't want to talk about it with me then it's okay" she says, after Lance was silent for a while

Lance shakes his hands "No, no, it's alright, I guess it's just hard to admin it to myself? I don't know"

She smiles softly "So there is someone" he nods "You know, if you would say it, you would be much more relieved. Nothing in life is easy, well there are things, but I' talking about the emotional part. Let's take Shiro and Adam for an example. I know that they were together before Shiro went to the Kerberos mission. Now that Adam is back, they also had it complicated at the beginning, but they are now better right? They, I'm sure, talked about their feelings, and made clear what they were feeling, so now it is easier"

"Are you a therapist or something?" 

"Nah, I just spend a lot of time with Mama, she tells me a lot of love. You know, she also wants us to find our other half"

He nods and smiles at her "I know, thank you" he makes a short pause "I think I like Keith"

She raises a brow "You think, or you know?"

He takes a deep breath "I know. I know that I like Keith, more than a friend, not in a platonic way" he takes another deep breath, but this tie it was a little louder "Woah it really is like a stone feel off my heart"

Veronica nods "Told you so. Now tell me about him"

"Well, he is an emo, he probably thinks he is edgy, but he actually is adorable. He sometimes looks really innocent, when nothing is doing on, or when he is just standing aside while everyone is talking, he is just listening. He always tries to do his best, like the time when he needed to be the leader of Voltron in the beginning. You also can talk to him, he will listen, also he gives good advise-"

Veronica cuts him off "okay, I get it, you are head over heels for him. Just wanted to make sure you know why you like him" she smiles 

"Oh"

"Yeah, and now stand up. Dinner is ready, you can call Keith and ask if he wants to come over" she smirks and walks out.

Lance likes Keith. Not in a so platonic way. Cool, cool. Now that is clear. Yeah, but does Keith like him back? 

He doesn't really want to stress about that now. He has done enough thinking for today.

He could call Keith. But he is probably busy. No, nope, he won't run away from his feelings. He is going to ask, not that it' a big deal.

He takes his phone and calls Keith. He is bold today.

"Hey Lance"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you?"

"Me too, me too" he just need to say this one sentence "Hey, do you maybe, possibly, by any chance, want to come for dinner? My mom made- I actually don't know what she made" he says all at once, somehow

Keith stays silent for a second "Sure, why not"

"Cool see you in a bit" he hangs up

He never was so nervous to make a phone call. But he did it, and he is proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, and I'm sorry, but I have a lot to do at the moment.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KLANCE KLANCE KLANCE

It didn't take long for Keith to get ready. He was really exited actually to go to dinner at Lance's. Because firstly; he likes his mom and her food and secondly; he also likes Lance. 

Maybe he didn't fully realize his feelings, but he knows that he likes Lance more than just a normal friend.

Before Keith went to Lance's house, he dropped Kosmo at Shiro's. It's a chance for Adam to meet the best boy in the entire universe, but also someone needs to walk the dog later, and Keith doesn't want to leave early.

Keith knocks on Shiro's door and wait for him to open it.

"Where are you going?" Shiro crosses his arms and smirks

"To Lance's. He invited me over to dinner" 

"Like a date?"

Keith's cheeks turn red and he looks down "N-no, just something friendly" he stuttered

Shiro nods "But you want it to be a date?"

The smaller shrugs "I don't know, maybe? I'm kind of nervous, it's just dinner? I already had dinner with his family, so I don't know why I'm so nervous"

Shiro sighs "You know, feelings exist. I thought you had something for him for a very long time now"

"Really, since when?"

Shiro takes a little while to think "Do you remember that time in space where Lance almost died, or let's just say, was in a coma? You also had this argument that went something like 'we had a bonding moment'. You were kind of hung up on that. Maybe it was since then" Shiro leans down to Kosmo and pets him

"Oh. Okay then. Am I oblivious?"

Shiro looks up "When it comes to feelings, probably" he stands up "You know, if you want to talk about it, you can come over tomorrow" Keith nods "And now you need to get going to that dinner"

"Oh right" he smiles "Say hi to Adam from me" Keith waves goodbye and leaves.

There is nothing Keith should be scared of, but he still is, or more specific, he is nervous. He was at the McClain house before, but he wasn't really aware of his feelings back then. Now he knows there is more. 

He knew feelings could be scary. For example, when Lance almost died, when he almost sacrificed himself, when he met his mother once again, when he almost lost Shiro. There was a lot. A lot of emotions that were scary. But these kind of feelings, was it love or something less for him, however, this is one is also really, really scary.

Keith knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it, what wasn't really long since there live a lot of people.

Veronica opens the door "Hey Keith, we were waiting for you" she smiles

"Really?" 

She nods, somewhat "Yeah kinda. Lance waited nervously, you should have seen him" 

Keith's cheeks turn red "Oh?"

"Come on inside" she steps away from the door and let's Keith in "Food will be ready in a bit. Nadia and Silvio are also exited to see you" 

They both walk into the living room and directly after Nadia and Silvio run to Keith and hug his legs. Keith kneels down and hugs them back "Hey you two" he smiles "Missed me?"

"Of course!" they say at the same time

"Lance will be down in a minute" someone on the couch says.

Keith turns around and looks at the said someone. Rachel, Lance's twin sister. There is two of them and he doesn't know how the world could handle to Lance's.

"Okay" he also sits down n the couch

"You know Lance hasn't stopped talking about you" she says

"He mostly talks with Vero" Nadia says and makes clear that she wants on his arms

Keith takes her in his arm and looks at Rachel again "Really? What is he talking about?"

She shakes her head and smiles "That is for me to know and for you to find out" 

He raises a brow "Isn't it what I'm trying to do right now?"

She sighs "You are exactly how he told me you are"

"And you are the exact same copy of Lance, but like only the female version"

They both stare at each other then start to laugh 

"You're a great guy" she says once the calmed down "No wonder the whole family likes you"

Rachel and Keith continued to talk for a while until Lance came down.

"Good morning wonderful people" 

"It's evening Lance" Rachel rolls her eyes and wander off into the kitchen to help her mother and Veronica

"I see Nadia really likes you" Lance sits down where Rachel was sitting before 

Keith looks down at the girl in his arms who was playing with his jacked -that is not cropped this time- "Yeah. So what was the reason you invited me?"

Lance scratches his neck "There is no reason behind it? Just wanted to see you again"

"We literally see each other almost everyday when we help Hunk with his-"

"Stop crushing all my logic, mullet man" 

Keith rolls his eyes "That nickname again" 

"You don't like it? I have other once" Keith raises his brow "Keefers, mullet head, Keef, Keithy boy, Samurai-"

Keith stops him "Okay, okay, I get it" he smiles "you have really nothing better to do than give me new nicknames?"

"Oh you love it" 

"Do I?" he says jokingly

"I'm hurt, Keith, so hurt" he says dramatically and falls down on Keith's shoulder

"Please don't die in my arms"

Lance sits up "Yeah we don't want things to repeat" he says nodding lightly "Wait-"

Keith's eyes widen "You DO REMEmber. My whole life is a lie" he leans back

Lance hides his face in his hands "Quiznack"

"Quiznack indeed. Why would you lie? I was making a clown of myself, hell i was the whole circus!"

"In my defense-"

"Yeah I would like to hear that" 

Lance makes a short pause "No, I don't now why I did it. It just was like it" 

Keith shakes his head "I'm telling Pidge"

"You wouldn't"

Keith turns his head to Lance "Oh but I would" he smirks

Lance comes closer "You wouldn't dare" he whispers, almost

Keith also lean in "Try me" 

They look into each others eyes for a long while, not noticing anything that happens around them.

Lance takes a short look at Keith's lips and looks fast back up, once he realizes that he was looking, maybe staring, at the others lips.

Keith noticed and does the same.

They definitely wanted to kiss. It was obvious to the two. 

They slowly lean in closer, looking at the others lips and slowly closing their eyes.

At this point it was sure that they both have feelings for each other. If you haven't noticed, then I have no words.

It's always scary to do the first step. Now, some might think it's telling the other how you feel, but it's actually admitting the feeling to yourself. Feelings are a scary thing, no wonder a lot of people are scared of them. 

It's been a roller coaster for Lance. First he tried to get the attention of Allura, then he somewhat stared to pay more attention to Keith, and once they came back to earth he once again started to flirt with Allura, and then realized his feelings for Keith and was relived.

Keith was more concentrating on missions and stuff. Once everything calmed down and they went back to their "normal" life, he had more time to think about his feelings. It was more hard for him to admit his feelings than to realize them. But he got there.

Nadia cuts them off "If you two wanted privacy you could have told me" Keith and Lance back away from each other, both completely red "But food is ready so come on, you have enough time after dinner" she smiles and hops off of Keith's lap.

Keith and Lance look around awkwardly "We should probably also go eat" Lance says

"Yeah" 

They both stand up and walk to the others.

"You look like two tomatoes" Veronica says suspicious

"Yeah Keith and uncle Lance-" Nadia started but Lance cuts her off

"Nadia what did you say about privacy?"

The family, plus Keith, ate dinner, talked, laughed etc. When they were ready, they helped to clean the dishes, talked some more. Veronica teased the two boys. The two boys teased her about Acxa. 

All in all the had fun.

After that Lance asked if Keith wanted to come up to his room to talk. So they went.

They both stayed silent until Lance broke the silence

"So" Lance started

"So" Keith was looking around in Lance's room "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah" he says nervously

"Me actually too" 

"Really?"

Keith nods "Yeah. But you can start" he turns around and faces Lance

"Okay" Lance looks around in his room, everything to avoid looking him in the eyes "So this is harder than I thought" he scratches his neck

"Start small, Lance" Keith tries to calm him down "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Feelings" Keith hums "You remember when I found you on the black lion and wanted to talk?" Keith nods again "Well, I've been thinking since then, like a lot. About how I feel, what I was feeling, and what I'm feeling right now. Man, I was thinking so much-"

"Lance calm down, it's just me" Keith smiles a little

That's the problem, it's just Keith "Yeah, sorry. So I came to the conclusion that I'm feeling certain feelings to a certain person. And that person" Lance's heart was racing at this point "You"

"Me?" Keith asks quietly

"I guess it started back when we were still in space. I didn't realize I was feeling that way, but I was constantly worried I would lose you, and I always wanted to be by your side, you helped me a lot also. And maybe I was scared of it and did what I usually do, flirt with others. But Yeah, like I said I've been thinking since we talked, and I also talked with Vero, and yeah" 

Lance was surprised he could say everything so calmly. He was freaking out inside, but he managed to calm it down, somehow.

"I know it's stupid" Lance starts again "And you probably think I'm weird for liking you. Maybe you don't want to be friends anymore, but I needed to say it. I understand if you don't want to have to do anything with me-"

Keith cuts him off "No, don't think that. I would never cut off the friendship. And I for sure don't think you're weird. I am kind of relived right now"

Lance looks up for the first time "Relived?"

Keith nods "You see, I also have been thinking, and I like you Lance. Not just as a friend but as more. It took me some time to accept these feelings, cause feelings are really scary, but yeah" 

"So, it's mutual?" Lance asks

"Yeah"

"Can I hug you?"

Keith rolls his eyes "We have knows each other for years, you don't need to ask me tha-" Lance cuts him off with a hug.

They stand like that for a while, just hugging each other. 

It is nice finally having said what was kind of eating you up inside. And they were both relieved that they were feeling the same, once of the best feelings you could ever feel.

"Oh also, I would like to finish what almost started earlier in the living room" Lance says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT the end


	10. 9.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter (Klance, Adashi, Hunay, Romellura, Veracxa, Pidge and Matt -sibling bonding-)

"Oh also, I would like to finish what almost started earlier in the living room" Lance says

They let go of the hug, but still stay close to each other. "Mhm what do you mean?" Keith smiles "We just were staring at each other, I can't recall anything almost happening" he says sarcastically

"Don't tell me you forgot our bonding moment?"

"Naha, you're not allowed to talk about bonding moments you traitor" Keith chuckles "Maybe, if I can't remember, you just show me?" he says teasingly

Lance comes closer to his face "Do you want me to show you?"

Keith looks down at his lips and then again up to his eyes "Yeah" he says, almost whispers, while nodding

Lance comes closer until his lips meet the others. Neither of them really thought that it would come to this point. It just seems like the day they were stuck in an elevator was yesterday, and now they stand in Lance's room and are kissing.

Crazy how time passes. It seems like it is going really fast, but at the same time not? It's confusing, but maybe understandable.

After some time they both pull slowly away, and open their eyes seconds after.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Keith says while smiling. Keith throws his arms over Lance's neck and kisses him again, this time more confident. It took Lance by surprise, but he kissed back.

Now that they know that they feel the same way about each other, they can't wait to see how the future will look for them.

-

"Where did Keith go?" Adam asks

Shiro walks back and sits down next to Adam on the couch "To Lance's. He invited him to dinner" Shiro smiles 

"Oh is there something going on between them?" 

"I hope it will. Keith has been making eyes at Lance for an eternity now. It was getting annoying" Shiro rolls his eyes and Adam chuckles "You can be happy that you weren't there in space"

Adam's miles drops a little "Maybe, but I missed you, and I hope you won't pull such an act again" he furrows his eyebrows "I was worried as hell, seriously" 

"I know, we have talked about this already, and I am really sorry. My decision kind of fucked up our relationship" Shiro was really sorry, he couldn't put it in words together. But for now, he is happy that Adam is back -also that all his friends re happy and safe, plus that this whole war is over-.

"I know, dumbass. But on the other hand, if it didn't happen we'd be dead, you know"

Shiro sighs "Still-"

Adam sits up "Still this and that- Takashi, I'm just happy to be here again. We can fix this awkward whatever relationship this is, don#t worry about that. Just be happy that we are all okay" he smiles at the other "You don't need to worry anymore, you deserve a break" Adam takes Shiro's hands in his 

Shiro smiles back at him "Thank you" 

They sit there for a while just smiling at each other until Adam breaks the silence "But I'm still salty that this broke off our engagement" he says blankly

"Adam" 

"Sorry, sorry" he laughs "You know that I want to be with you, right?" he looks Shiro in the eyes "I know I was an ass when I said I won't be here when you're back, and this broke off our engagement. But I thought I would never see you again. This all doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you"

Shiro smiles "Me too"

-

"Hunk, this restaurant is amazing" Shay cheered while walking around the, still closed, restaurant

Hunk smiles. He wanted to show Shay his restaurant, his dream. It was something important for him. Over the past months, he and Shay got closer, and maybe there is something going on.

"Thank you. We worked hard, and it took some time, but it's finally done" he walks up to her "Even the menus and I also have found people who will work with me. So all I need is the opening and closing hours, then I can finally open it" he looks around

"This is amazing. I'm so proud of you" she hugs him 

After the hug, Hunk takes both Shay's hands in his and looks nervously at her "But before it's officially open, I prepared something for us" her eyes widen a bit, like her smile "here sit down" she sits down and Hunk walks off, only to come back with two meals one for Shay and one for him. Then he walks off again and comes back with some drinks for them.

"You made this for me?"

Hunk also sits down "Yeah. I really like you, and I wanted to do something special for you. I hope you like it?" he chuckles and looks at her 

"I like it a lot" If she could hug him she would, but they are sitting right now "A-and I like you too, so I'm really, really happy" 

"Really? Huch that's good"

They both talked a lot this evening. They both enjoyed it a lot too, and agreed on a second date.

-

"Did you get a day off?" Romelle asks

"It's not like it's really my job, I do it voluntary, and there isn't much to do, almost nothing, also I decided to stay in. Coran also said I should give myself a break" they both walk around the mall

"Well, Coran is right. I couldn't spend as much time with you as I wanted. Bless Coran" Romelle says dramatically

Allura laughs at her comment "Am I really spending this much time at the Garrison?" Romelle nods "Sorry, I probably annoy you with it" 

"No, no, well maybe a little, but it's what you like doing, right? I heard Nadia say 'Do what you love, and love what you do' and I guess that is what you're doing?" she says a little confused

Allura smiles at her "Yeah. But I also like spending time with you, and I haven't been doing that" she frowns

"But we are here together now" Romelle smiles at her

They both are really happy to spend time with each other right now. Allura has really been spending time working. She is used to it, so it was only natural for her. But she finally came out of her shell and isn't avoiding, well she is trying to, her feelings for Romelle.

"Want to get something to eat?" he blonde asks

The princess nods "Yes, I'm starving. You have something in mind?"

"There should be a nice cafe I heard about" Romelle takes Allura's hand and drags her with her

Just about two minutes later they arrived, thanks to Romelles fast walking.

"I heard it's really good, and the food should also be tasty!" they both sit down, order some food and something to drink, and talk. then around evening they went back.

"I had fun today, thank you" 

"No need to thank me, Llura" they smile at each other "You know I wanted to spend a day with you alone for some time now. The other times other people were with us and I guess I wanted some alone time with you" 

"How come?"

"I like spending time with you?"

"You don't sound too sure, but thank you" Allura chuckles and they continue to walk in silence.

At some point Allura tries to take Romelle's hand. She was looking down at their hands and slwoly moved hers to Romelle's. And with success, Romelle "accepted" it and also takes Allura's hand.

-

Acxa just finished her training and sat down to rest a bit. Veronica walks up to her and sits down .

"How is training going?"

"Great" 

That's good. Why are you still training? I mean, you already are in good shape and yeah" she scratches her neck

"Thank you. But to stay in good shape, i need to continue with the training" she says with a serious tone

Veronica nods "True, but you need to loosen up a bit" she smiles at Acxa

"What do you mean?"

Veronica's smile turns into a smirk "Wanna come over to dinner today?"The McClain's and their dinner dates, it probably runs in the blood

Acxa raises a brow "And your family won't have anything against it?"

She shakes her head "Lance always brings over the mullet head"

"Mullet head as in Keith?" Veronica nods "Okay I guess. I mean I'd love to"

"Great. I'll pick you up around six then?"

Acxa smiles "Six is fine"

"See you the, beautiful" Veronica winks and walks off

Acxa just sits there with red, purple?, checks. she is for sure happy to get to know Veronica better.

-

"Katie, I think we finished" Matt shouts 

"Really?" 

They both stepped back from their robot and look at it for a couple of seconds "Turn it on idiot"

Matt gasps "Excuse me, I'm older and smarter than you"

"You wish" 

Matt laughs and walks to the robot to turn it on. It worked, finally. A new model and a new robot. They love doing this especially together. 

"Bae-Bae we did it" Pidge cheered she kneels down and plays with her dog 

"What are we gonna call him?" Matt asks, looking at their robot like a proud dad

She shrugs "I don't know. Maybe R2-D2?"

Matt nods "I like it" he kneels on the robot's level and hugs it "Papa loves you"

"Ew, let go of my son you rat"

"He is my son. How dare you Katie" 

"I named him"

"I made him"

"I helped" 

Colleen walks in "Now he is mine" she smiles and walks up to R2-D2

"Mooom!" they both whine at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's to everyone who has been reading this story so far and has been commenting and leaving kudos. 
> 
> This is still not the end!


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare I say,, o-official klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating!! But I'm back

Keith knocks on Shiro's door. Soon after it opens and Keith just sprints in "Oh holy quiznak, you won't believe-"

Shiro closes the door "I probably will, I've seen a lot" 

Keith rolls his eyes and they both walk in to the living room, where also Adam sat "Sup Adam" 

"Hey kiddo" 

Shiro sits down next to Adam, where he was before "So what happened?" 

Keith got all exited again "Oh yeah. So, you know I went to Lance's right?" they nod "Yeah, so, turns out we both like each other, and we kissed, and I'm so- I am- I finally- I really like him"

Shiro smiles "Congrats Keith. Did you put a label on things?" 

Keith now also sits down "No, not yet. We only confessed, and we first want to go on dates and stuff" 

"And stuff" Adam repeats

"You are no one to talk, Adam" Shiro glances at him

"It happened hundreds of years ago, stop reminding me" 

Keith raises a brow "What's this about?" 

"You see when Adam-" 

Adam coveted Shiro's mouth with his hand "Yeah, no, that's a secret. I have a reputation" Shiro rolls his eyes and licks Adam's hand "Ew" he pulls his hand back.

-

"VERONICA" Lance searches for his sister, or more, just runs around the house and hopes to find her "VERO" 

"STOP SCREAMING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL HIT YOU WITH A SPATULA" 

He runs to the kitchen, where Veronica's screams came from "You are turning more and more in to mom" 

She rolls her eyes "What do you want?" 

"Oh yeah. So Keith-" 

She cuts him off "I told you before, just tell him you l-"

"No, no, no, no, that's the thing" Vero took interest "We confessed to each other. He likes me, likes likes me"

She smirks "Finally" she sits down "What are you two now?"

He also sits down on the opposite "For now, we are just going on a couple of dates and then we will put a label on things. Also why are you in the kitchen, we literally just ate" 

"And? I eat as long as I can fit food in myself" 

"Of course" he stands up "Now I need to excuse myself and tell Pidge and Hunk about it" he walks up to his room with a smile on his face.

-

The next couple of week the two of them went on a couple of dates. Always happy to see each other.

They still were all nervous around each other and they don't think it will go away. Not that it's a bad thing.

It's amazing that they confessed to each other. Now they know, and now nothing will come in their way.

Their dates went from, awkwardly walking next to each other, to holding hands, giving each other kisses, and in general act all cliche around each other.

-

Shiro cane over to Keith's to look after Kosmo, or well take Kosmo with him after Keith goes out. 

"So, where are you going?" 

"On a date with Lance" he says smiling "I want to make it official" he blushes at the thought

"Finally, Adam and I were wondering when that's gonna happen" 

Keith puts in the jacket he got shortly after the war ended "Really? Well I think thesis something going on between you and Adam" 

Shiro scratches his neck "Keith, Adam and I were engaged, feelings just don't disappear. Even if that was a long time ago" 

"You were happy with him" Keith thought back to the time where he was a trouble child and Shiro and Adam always would get him out of trouble, or at least try "But seriously, is there something forming?" 

"Yeah there is, kinda. We are getting closer again" Shiro smiles at himself. They are on a good way to build up the relationship. It really goes well.

"That's nice. I wish you two good luck then" 

"Thanks. And I wish you good luck today. Honestly the pining was horrible" 

"Probably" he shrugs "But now you need to watch Allura and Romelle droll over each other" 

"Yes, but they aren't as bad as you two were"

"Rude" he chuckles "Well then, I'll be going"

"Have fun, and tell me after how everything went" 

"Will do, if it goes well" Keith suddenly got nervous "What if everything goes wrong?" 

Shiro walks up to Keith and puts his hand on the others shoulder "Everything will go just fine. You he been going out forever now. If he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't spend all his time with you" 

Keith takes a deep breath "Thank you" 

"Now go. I bet Adam is already waiting" 

"Yeah. Don't do anything that could hurt Kosmo's innocent eyes" 

Shiro rolls his eyes but laughs shortly after "Okay comedy king, go now, Lance is probably waiting"

"Yeah, yeah" Keith waves goodbye and walks out to his motorcycle, which he still waits him to tell it's name, you know, Keith things.

Keith didn't plan anything fancy. It's still special, but they have more privacy.

Fancy places usually have a lot of people there, who could distract you, or judge you. And he wants Lance all to himself when he asks.

He drives up to the McClain house and rings the doorbell. And like always, one of the Lance's siblings opens the door. This time it was Veronica with sleeping Nadia and Silvio in her arms.

"Want me to help you with them?" Keith was practically already part of the family

"It's fine. Come in, Lance will be down in a second" 

They both walk in. And this evening, the house was rather quite. Not the weird quite. But the comfortable one. The one you would see in the end of movies where everything is alright and in peace.

It's like the McClain house is sleeping.

"Lance couldn't sit still the whole day. He actually never can when you ask him out" 

Keith blushes and awkwardly scratches his neck "Today I planned something special" she nods "How are things with you and Acxa?"

Veronica smiles at the thought of Acxa "She is perfect. And I'm happy I can call het mine. But the fact that Acxa and I could get together faster than you two, shows that you have no balls" 

Keith laughs, but not too loud so he won't wake up the little ones "Honestly, I'm not surprised, sometimes I'm scared of you two" 

"He may be scared sometimes, but he for sure respects you guys" Lance walks down the stairs

Veronica and Keith look over at him. Lance was dressed casual, but a little bit extra. Either way, Keith has the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi" 

Lance walks over to Keith and kisses him on the cheek "Hey" 

"Shall we?" 

Lance nods. They both walk hand in hand out and then both get on the motorcycle.

"Where are we going, Samurai?"

Keith smiles back at him "It's a surprise, Lover Boy" 

Lance puts his arms around Keith's waist and holds in tight. Then they start to drive.

Keith drove them to a cliff. No, no, no, no one is going to kill anyone. It was a beautiful place and you could see them sun slowly go down. He already prepared everything. A cute picnic.

They both get off of the motorcycle once Keith came to a stop.

"Today I wanted some privacy. And I remember that time when I was on the black lion and watches the sun go down and later on you also came" 

"Yeah, I remember. When I searched forever to find you" he chuckles 

"I was really happy to be there with you, so I thought. You, me, alone with the sun going down" Keith takes Lance's hand and leads him to the small place he prepared and they both sat down "I know it's not like other times-"

"Keith its perfect" he smiles at him and tightens his grip a little on the others hand.

They talked for a long while, ate at times, and both watched the sun go down. They were just cute with each other.

So when the sun was down, and they both just sat there and looked at the horizon, Keith decided it's time.

Lance was leaning on Keith's shoulder and they both were quite, then Keith broke the silence.

"Lance" he hums in response "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Keef" 

"I- okay. So ehm- okay I'm more nervous than I thought" 

Lance sits up and looks at Keith "What is It?"

Keith was first avoiding eye contact, but then got his shit together and looked Lance in the eyes "So we have been going out for a while now, and I really liked the time with you, and I just eh" Lance already knew what was coming, and was smiling, but still wanted to hear those words "And I wanted to make things official, so eh, do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Lance swung his arms around Keith and they both fell down from their sitting position, Lance was on top of Keith. 

He kissed Keith's whole face with sweet kisses "I guess this is a yes" he cups Lance's face

"Yes" then he places his lips on the others and was smiling into their kiss. 

Yeah, this date was indeed special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is not the end


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adashi Adashi Adashi Adashi,, Shadam Shadam Shadam

Shiro went back home with Kosmo, where Adam was waiting for them. 

Adam was by now really comfortable with being alone at Shiro's place. At first it was awkward, but it's normal now. What he didn't get used to, is missing body parts. That is the weirdest things for him.

"Do you know where they went?" Adam was sitting on the couch, well like always, he can't do much still

"Nope" he sits down next to Adam "But he said it will be special"

"If they won't make it official soon, I think I will do it for them"

Shiro chuckles "You would do that" 

"Yeah, I've done a lot of things, I fear nothing" 

Shiro frowns, remembering the past. He knows he shouldn't think about the past, and he doesn't want to, he is actually over it, but it still hurts somewhere deep down "Even breaking up an engagement" he whispers

Adam sighs "Takashi we talked about this"

"I know, I know, it just came to my mind. You didn't want me to go and stuff" 

"And stuff" Adam repeats "You were already sick and decided to go to the Kerberos mission, I was scared to lose you- Takashi I didn't want to break things up, I just didn't want to lose you. After I broke up the engagement, and I got told you most probably died, I didn't stop loving you. I- This whole situation is shit"

They stayed silent for a while.

Shiro knew, Adam was sorry. He knew, Adam didn't want that. But nonetheless, it hurts.

"I'm really sorry, Takashi" 

"I know" shit they are going back, everything they built up after Adam came, is it really now going to waste? 

"Listen Takashi, I don't want to ruin us again, really not. I know it looks like that because of the shit I've done, but I was scared, fear took over. But now I'm trying to fix this, us" the word 'us' made Shiro feel strange, a good strange though "you know I still love you, right? Not as strong as I used to, but I do"

Of course Shiro did too, but he was also scared, and it's understandable.

Adam takes Shiro's hand in his and looks him in the eyes, Kosmo still sits somewhere on the side being the adorable space wolf he is "Takashi I-" he really doesn't know how to start this "I want us to start over, not as strangers or friends" he takes a second to think about what he is going to say 

"But?"

Adam broke eye contact, it made it more uneasy "But as us together" he says slowly, scared he will destroy something with his words

"As us together?"

Adam nods, about to cry, the tears are already bottling up "I-"

Shiro comes closer to Adam wiping that one single tear away that was rolling down his face "Hey, don't cry" he says with a soft voice

"It's a single tear, so it's not crying" Adam forces a smile

Shiro cups Adam's face with one hand and Adam leans in his touch and now smiles truly. There is just something about Shiro's touch that makes him soft

"Adam" he hums in response "I love you too"

Adam sits up, leaving Shiro's touch "Really?"

Shiro nods "Really" Adam didn't know how to continue the conversation and Shiro noticed "I want us to start over too, as" he knew Adam was scared to say that word "Boyfriends" 

"I swear to god Takashi, you will make me a crying mess" he falls onto Shiro's chest and Shiro wraps his arms around Adam, and so they stayed for a while

"I know I always bring up shit memories and then it seems like I don't want something, probably, but I'm just an idiot" 

"Yeah you are" Adam smiles in Shiro's chest "You've always done dumb stuff" 

Shiro could feel the mile forming on Adams face, and it made him really, really, really happy. Knowing Adam is happy, he couldn't ask for more.

He thinks, losing a person you love, is the most terrifying thing in the whole universe. He knows how it is. First his parents, then Adam. It is really destroying one person. He has been silent about it, keeping his pain a secret, but on the other side, he was trying to accept it, accept the pain, or accept reality? Or just his thought.

But now, now he can be happy. He has a new family, that built up through the time, and he has Adam back.

Still, somewhere deep down inside of him, he is scared that one of them, or even all of them, will disappear, and never come back. Without the people he met, he is no one, at least for himself.

In others people eyes, he is strong and doesn't fear anything. He is a hero for everyone, a leader, a fearless leader. But he is scared, really scared. 

Somehow, still, he isn't Shiro if he wasn't scared.

And Adam? Adam is also scared to lose his family. But the thing is, Shiro was the only family he had back in time, before Kerberos. After the mission, there wasn't someone really special.

He tried to find someone new for him, but the same thought came back every time "It's not Takashi". 

Sure, you can find new love, but it didn't work out for Adam. He knew he needed Shiro. He prayed to whoever controlled the universe, maybe even fate. And like a miracle, Shiro was back. The love of his life. The one he wanted to spend forever, until they die.

Now they both found each other again. They want to love each other like they did before, no, they want to love each other even more, if that's even possible. If it's not, they will make it possible.

"Takashi" they both were lying on the couch arms in arms, or arm in arm?

"Mhm" Shiro was playing around with Adam's hair

"Can you promise me something?" he looks up at Shiro

"What is it?"

"Promise me to never leave me again, okay?" that was probably the only thing that feared Adam now, the love of his life leaving him again

"Adam, I promise you to never leave you" he says very clear. Adam turns around again and plays around with Shiro's hand "I wouldn't dare" Shiro whispers at a final.

Maybe now, after a long time, Shiro has finally found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking to write one or two last chapters for the story. Summing up everyone's life, plus the Adashi wedding. How's that?


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy now, I hope even the fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how weddings work

"Keith, how do I look?"

"Old"

"Keith" 

"Okay, okay" he stands up "Don't worry, you look good. Adam won't take his eyes off of you, once he sees you" 

Shiro was worried all day. His head filled with the typical 'what if' questions, and Keith was there to try and calm him down.

He was really nervous, he didn't think, the day would actually come where he would marry Adam. So much shit happened, this just seems like a dream to him.

"Okay, but what if he changes his mind?" Shiro was looking at himself in the mirror

"Shiro I already told you there is no way something like that would happen. After all you two have been through, do you really think that he would go through all of this, just to toy with you? You love Adam, and you know him the best of all of us. You know he won't change his mind"

He was right, Shiro knew Adam won't change his mind. He just couldn't believe it. Not that he doesn't want to believe it, they all just went through a lot. First the break up, getting kidnapped, going through a whole space war, and even dying. Now good events happening, it seems like some movie.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm stressing too much. I just love him so much" he smiles, just the thought of Adam makes him the happiest man on Earth "I'm really happy"

"That's how it should be. This is your and Adam's day, you two should be happy today"

Shiro raises a brow and smiles lightly "Oh so you mean we shouldn't be happy on other days?"

Keith furrows his brows "You know what I mean" 

"Yeah, yeah, I do"

"Say those words to Adam" he chuckles

"Oh shut up" 

-

"I look fucking good" Adam says confidently while admiring himself in the mirror

"You won't even say one of those things they always say in movies? Like 'what if they won't like me and will just run away'" Matt says in a overly dramatic voice

Adam turns around to face Matt "You watch too much romance movies"

Matt shrugs "Maybe I do" he sighs and walks over to Adam, and then they both look back at the mirror "Maybe you just need to marry yourself"

"Maybe I do" he says jokingly 

Matt raises a brow "I can totally see you doing that. Just organize a whole wedding and take a mirror with you and then kissing it"

Adam looks down at him "Stop your fantasies right there, dude"

"No, I should write a book" he say proudly "Mirror love. I will call it mirror love" 

Adam cringed for a second "Please never write a book, at least not about romance"

"Adam, I've been hurt. How can you doubt my writing talents"

"Just by looking at you" 

The door opens and Lance walks in. Over the weeks Adam and Lance became really good friends, like really really good friends. "What's up. How ya doing?"

"Adam plans to marry himself" Matt crosses his arms

"Yeah I can totally see him doing that" Adam rolls his eyes "Okay but for real. I think I'm more happy about this wedding than any of you all" Lance was actually freaking out. Weddings are something wonderful, he loves them. He would at some point probably marry a wedding if he could. But if it's about Lance, than he would marry a lot of things that he loves, the ocean for example.

"It seems like that" Matt glances at Adam

"I'm really happy you guys. I'm freaking out on the inside, I#m just not showing it. I'm saving the tears for when I see Takashi"

"I've never seen you cry" says Lance

"Yeah, me neither. Adam doesn't have a soul" 

The three of them keep on making fun of each other until it was time for the wedding actually to start. 

By now Adam was actually much more nervous. His chill was gone, and Matt was actually making fun of him. Just friends things. "If you keep on making fun of me, I will rethink on introducing you to one of my past crew-member you've been keeping your eyes on"

"You wouldn't" he says dramatically

"I would" 

"Okay okay, I'll stop. Now go up that aisle and wait for your soon to be husband who died in space"

Adam sighs "No matter where I go, people always talk about how Shiro died in space"

"It's a meme by now"

"You made it a meme"

"And I'm proud of it" 

Adam rolls his eyes and walks to the front. (once again I have no idea how weddings works, so let's just pretend that both Adam and Shiro are at the front)

"I thought you would be in tears by now" Says Adam, not taking his eyes off of Shiro, just like Keith said

"Thought so too" Shiro chuckles

The two of the have completely forgotten that they stand in front of all their friends and that said friends are watching them. for them, it was just them alone at the moment, and they liked it that way.

They were aware that someone was talking, and they also said their wedding vows, just like a normal wedding, but the blocked it out. 

They didn't want this moment to end. It was perfect. That's the one thing they dreamed of back in the days, when everything seemed normal. 

"How long are gonna keep on staring at each other?" Pidge whispered

"Right? I wanna see the kiss finally" Lance answered

"Yeah sure that too, but have you seen what food Hunk made? I wanna eat too"

"Guys, keep quiet" Hunk whispered back 

"Sure sure" Pidge answered, but still had something to say "Hey Lance, when is your and Keith's wedding?"

Lance turned red and looked over at Keith "If you keep on mocking me, you're not invited" he hisses back

"Oh so you're already planning. And who said I'm making fun of you" she said with a smug grin on her face

"Pidge, Lance!" Hunk whispered-hissed at them once again and they shut up for good

Adam and Shiro kissed, and Shiro was actually trying not to cry, in which he failed. Adam was controlling himself, keeping his tears behind his eyes, but also failed after some time.

So after some crying and congratulations from others, and ten from Lance, and weird ones from Coran, they eventually went on to eat, Pidge was really happy, and Hunk was happy that people liked his food.

"Keefers" Lance walked up to Keith and hugged him 

"Lance" Keith hugged back and smiled widely "Are you okay"

He nods "Couldn't be better now that I'm with you" 

"Did you leave your siblings with Coran again?"

The two of them were still hugging but now also bouncing a little as if they're slow dancing "He is a great babysitter"

Keith looked over at them, and Coran was telling them one of his life stories. Keith was really close to Lance's family, so naturally he was also worried for Lance's family "You're right" 

They stayed silent for a while, just holing each other, until Lance broke the silence "I've never seen Shiro so happy"

Shiro was indeed really happy, so happy words can't describe it. he is with the love of his life, all his friends are safe, and that makes hi even more happy.

"Me neither" Keith pulled Lance closer to him. Seeing Shiro be happy with Adam, reminded him how happy he is with Lance. He doesn't want to lose him.

Everyone was happy, there isn't much to add. The universe is in peace, well from the Galra. And they're safe. They don't need to worry anymore.

Shiro and Adam don't need to worry to lose each other anymore to some dumbass mission. And just want to be with the other.

Keith and Lance also just want to be with each other, and make more out of their relationship. This was really only the start of the two of them.

Shay and Hunk are also unconditionally happy. Hunk has his restaurant, Shay and friends. Life couldn't be more perfect.

Pidge and Matt still have a big passion for building robots and finding out new stuff about space. Just being nerds together.

Allura has told Romelle about milk and where it comes from, and they're both scared of milk. Aside from that, they also got closer. Coran wanted to test Romelle, if she deserved Allura. Allura protected her from that.

Veronica has succeeded in flirting with Acxa. She liked showing Acxa all the human things she hasn't seen yet. Acxa loved seeing Veronica showing all these things. 

Coran naturally was telling the kids his life story. He loved spending time with them, babysitting them and telling them the wonders of the universe. The kids loved it. He was the funny uncle for everyone.

Kosmo, well he knows everyone's secrets thanks to his teleportation powers.

Of course all of them still had their love to space. Every once in a while they actually go get their lions or other space ships and go out into space. It was beautiful as ever out there, and they will never stop loving it.

They have been through a lot, but the love for adventure and for their friends, for each other, will never go away, and no one can take that from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for some time, but I finally finished this and I hope you liked it.


End file.
